Loonatics in Black II Rev and Whitefang
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Rev and Whitefang become L.I.B.  yes it does give a mention of Duckxi being crap  sequel to Black suits comin Nod Ya Head


**Whitefang comes forward toward the spotlight**

**Whitefang: I am the your first, last and line of defense against exterrestrial violence**

**Whitefang: **Uh...  
(**Lexi: **Here come the Loonatics in Black)  
It's the L.I.B., uhh, here come the L.I.B.  
Here come the Loonatics in Black  
They won't let you remember  
Nah nah nah

**Whitefang: **I'm a good guy who dresses in black remember that  
Just in case we ever face to face and make contact  
The title held by me - L.I.B.  
Means what you think you saw, you did not see  
So don't blink be what was there  
is now gone, black suit with the black Ray Ban's on  
Walk in shadow, move in silence  
Guard against extra-terrestrial violence  
But yo we ain't on no government list  
We straight don't exist, no names and no figerprints  
Saw somethin strange, watch your back  
Cause you never quite know where the L.I.B.'s is at  
Uh and...  
**Whitefang stops alien bank robbers by a jumping hurricane kick before leaving them all tied up for Tech and Ace**  
Here come the Loonatics in Black (**Lexi: **Loonatics in Blaaaaack)  
Galaxy defenders (**Lexi:** oahhaooohh ohhhhh)  
Here come the Loonatics in Black (**Lexi:** Loonatics in Blaaaaack)  
They won't let you remember  
**Whitefang slices to pieces an alien trying to attack him as the alien blood splatters all over him.**  
Uh uh, uh uh, now  
from the deepest of the darkest of night  
on the horizon, bright light enters sight tight  
Cameras zoom, on the impending doom  
But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up  
With the quickness talk with the witnesses  
Hypnotizer, neuralizer  
Vivid memories turn to fantasies  
Ain't no L.I.B.'s, can I please  
do what we say that's the way we kick it  
Yaknahmean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya  
We're your first, last and only line of defense  
against the worst scum of the universe  
So don't fear us, cheer us  
If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless  
L.I.B.'s, freezin up all the flack  
(**Rev:** What's that stand for?) Loonatics In Black  
**Whitefang and Rev stop a shapeshifter destroying the empire state building**  
Uhh L  
The Loonatics in Black...  
The Loonatics in Black  
**Whitefang and Rev arrest an alien drug ring boss and his cronies and incacerate them **  
Let me see ya just bounce it with me, just bounce with me  
Just bounce it with me c'mon  
Let me see ya just slide with me, just slide with me  
Just slide with me c'mon  
Let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk it with me  
Take a walk with me c'mon  
And make your neck work  
Now freeze...  
**Whitefang and Rev celebrate with a few brewski's on ice for a job well done**  
Here come the Loonatics in Black (**Lexi: **Loonatics in Blaaaaack)  
The galaxy defenders  
Right on, right on  
Here come the Loonatics in Black (**Lexi: **Loonatics in Blaaaaack)  
They won't let you remember (**Lexi: **ohhhh nooooo)  
**Something tears through time and space but Rev and Whitefang stand there with plasma guns pointing towards the illegal alien**  
Alright check it, let me tell you this in closin  
I know we might seem imposin  
But trust me if we ever show in your section  
Believe me, it's for your own protection  
Cause we see things that you need not see  
And we be places that you need not be  
So go witcha life, forget that Duck and Lexi crap  
Show love to the black suit, cause that's the Loonatics in  
That's the Loonatics in...  
"**What ya gonna charge me for, blowing up the pentagon" the alien asks **

"**No, but we will charge you for being so goddamn ugly" Rev replies before incasing the freak in carbonite**  
Here come the Loonatics in Black (here they comeeeee)  
The galaxy defenders (**Lexi: **ga-la-xy de-fenders)  
Here come the Loonatics in Black (**Lexi: **ohhhh here they come)  
They won't let you remember (**Lexi: **won't, let you, rememberrrr)  
Here come the Men in Black (**Lexi: **ohhhh here they come)  
Galaxy defenders (**Lexi: **ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh)  
Here come the Men in Black  
They won't let you remember

**Rev and Whitefang look towards the camera and put on their shades**

**Whitefang: Sorry guys**

**Rev: For security Reasons**


End file.
